User talk:Roranoa zoro/Archive 2
THIS IS AN ARCHIVE Trolling Yo! Marimo! I'm king of the hill!!! anyway, there has a surge of new users in here which is good but that also means more people are vandalizing our pages..I was wondering in a effort to reduce trolling in here, I was wondering if you could lock all pages from users who did NOT log in... also when will the Marines election end? Thanks!FoolishMortalFOOL 03:35, June 2, 2011 (UTC) How about ending the Marines election by Friday?FoolishMortalFOOL 19:03, June 2, 2011 (UTC) did it!!! i finished it http://shipoffools.wikia.com/wiki/Shiro_meets_Nova_:_The_Sun_vs_The_WInd Stuff Hey RZ (Mind if I call you that?), what do I have to do the be elected Vice-Admiral? Also, when will the elections end. Alsoooooooooooo, I made a chat for this wiki. Can you link it the main page? ~Like a passing breeze,the Kaze Yoni~ ~Watcha' got to say?~ 11:17, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Heeelllp :( Roranoa, I need your help, idk why but my user profile page is a candidate for deletion :( Is there a way for you to remove it? Generalzer0 01:25, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Yontoryu isn't an insult Yo! I decided to end the Marine Election at Tuesday Midnihgt? Can you use your bot to sent a message to every user in this wiki so it could encourage them to sign up? Please and thanks. Also about the Pirate Crew Layout that you made which shows up as an option everytime someone makes a new pages, I made a better vision of it and placed the link for it in the Ship of Fools Wiki Rules page so I don't think that wiki needs your version....sorry! unless you place the new one into the options instead....FoolishMortalFOOL 03:53, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Chat Yeah, just like what Inferno said. The chat will be for RP purposes only and stuff like that but if you still say no I'll drop it. ~Like a passing breeze,the Kaze Yoni~ ~Watcha' got to say?~ 05:22, June 6, 2011 (UTC) As they said, I support this idea. It would be more efficient in getting our ideas across in our stories and just pasting messages on our talk pages and wait for it to come.FoolishMortalFOOL 05:25, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Just in case you change your mind here's the link to the chat. >>>>>>>>>> Ship of Fools Chat ~Like a passing breeze,the Kaze Yoni~ ~Watcha' got to say?~ 05:47, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Sorry RZ but I can't. Can you add the link for me please......I totally suck in this kinda thing. ~Like a passing breeze,the Kaze Yoni~ ~Watcha' got to say?~ 12:21, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Alright Alrightey then, after all your the boss ^^ I actually only intended it to be used as a place where we can do our RP stuff and all. Though, where is this chat that is one the main OP wiki? I've actually never seen it. ~Like a passing breeze,the Kaze Yoni~ ~Watcha' got to say?~ 12:44, June 6, 2011 (UTC) RP It means Role Play, like when a user makes a story that has someother user's characters. The users can use the chat to work out how the story would go and what would happen in each chapter Or... If two users have a battle between their characters. They can use the chat to instantly explain their attacks as they post in the RP article. ~Like a passing breeze,the Kaze Yoni~ ~Watcha' got to say?~ 13:09, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Lol no, I have'nt seen it until you pointed it out. Though it doesn't seem to be working for me, when I joined the chat box was empty and when I type stuff it dosen't come in the chat. Also, if you wait a while, I'm gonna be uploading a fan pic of my character and I want you to judge it if it isn't too much trouble. ~Like a passing breeze,the Kaze Yoni~ ~Watcha' got to say?~ 13:18, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Ship of FOOLS IMPORTANT MESSAGE!!!!! WE HAVE CAKE!!!! The cake is a lie!!!!! Bitch!! The Maine Election is over but too many users applied for the position of admiral! Plese vote for the user who you think can improve this SOF wiki for users like you!!! and help you along the way!!! CLICK THIS PHRASE!!! Messge Message sent through bot Your vote is expected hereUser_blog:FoolishMortalFOOL/ORGANIZATION_IS_NOW_ACTIVE_but..... Thanks:)--[[User:Roranoa zoro|'The WG-CinC!']] Here's a map, GPS, and compass..... HEY!! The Marines are finally here. Me and KazeYoni are just wondering if we could be become admins of this site? there also goes for the rest of the marines...if not, just the higher-ups? Please with a brand new sword on top?....and SAKE!!!! Thanks!!! Marine templates Yo! WG CinC! I tried to copy the source code of the fancy welcome template of each new user that u made but I couldn't get it. Do you think you can show me how to do that or make one for the marines to show their position in their user page.. Arigato!!!!!! here's some sake..... challenge :( aww thats too badImhungry4444 08:12, June 12, 2011 (UTC) to tell you the truth, i have no ideaImhungry4444 19:49, June 12, 2011 (UTC) You and I have a whole lot in common. Can you help me make my pages better?Roronoa Senshi 02:50, June 13, 2011 (UTC) We got a bad pirate here http://shipoffools.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/190.8.102.46 This user has ruined two of Glacion's pages. you can see it in his contributions page and differences in the edits he made. Since I am not an admin as of yet, Please ban this Ip address from the wiki before he ruins more of Galcion's pages and other users' pages....can you also undo his edits as well. I can't undo this guy's edits more than one time. thanks Names You spelled roronoa wrong. there is only 1 a. Plus, I'm Roronoa Senshi, zoro's little sister. How? besides the roronoa, or in your case roranoa, the first names are different.Roronoa Senshi 14:21, June 13, 2011 (UTC) : I wont edit your talk page unless you start signing with ~~~~-- what? challenge?????Imhungry4444 17:34, June 13, 2011 (UTC) honestly, i never had one. i just wanted to see if it would respond.Imhungry4444 19:28, June 14, 2011 (UTC) HELP can you answer me something? IF I create a page (let's say about a character) can i delete after i have created it????????????????PLEASE ANSWER ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! FROM HAWK EYES ALEX Stuck please help : Yes...mark it with and I'll delete it for ya!..also sign with --~~~~-- New Message Message sent through bot Your vote is expected[[User_blog:Roranoa_zoro/Warlord_Election|'here']]. ::[[User:Roranoa zoro|'WG CinC!!']] Signing I do. Roronoa Senshi 14:43, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Like this, right? Hey, it's me, Wyvern. You said if there was anything you could help with, to let you know on your talk page? Well, i'd like to get to know the "ins and outs" of Ship of Fools Wiki. So where do I start...? I guess i'd like to get started on my profile. I'd like to customize it, but i'm not familiar with the wiki enough to know how. I was able to edit my gender (i'm a guy by the way) and was able to edit my time zone. I'm sure that if I played around with the profile long enough i'd get the hang of it, but i'd be more comfortable with some help. First and foremost, how do I go about changing my avatar? (P.S. Sorry if it took me a while to add this to the talk page. I couldn't figure out how to do so. lol ) Wyvern 0m3g4 21:56, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Thank you so much for the help! I finally have an avatar. And sorry for not realizing you were the admin. >_<; As i've said before, i'm completely new here, so I don't know who's who around here. However, i'm still fully grateful for your help, Roranoa Zoro! I'll do my best to be a responsible member of Ship of Fools Wiki. ^_^ (Now I just need to learn how to add pages properly... I'm sure i'll get the hang of it though.) Wyvern 0m3g4 21:20, June 19, 2011 (UTC) hi was it you that asked how i got thee jolly roger HALOW Mister, do you have any weak characters available for collaboration? Putridas 01:40, June 20, 2011 (UTC) how do i put an image on a crew page LOL Sorry dude. Putridas 17:28, June 20, 2011 (UTC) hi was wondering ho wto imput a image on the pirate crew set up. cuse i am haveing trouble this is du to the fact that i cant find an image imput bouton on the screen in this mode Yo!.......one eye http://shipoffools.wikia.com/wiki/User:Blood_Hound Can you delete the categories from this userpage? And delete pages in the Candidates for deletion page...Thanks! Edits Sorry but rules are rules. I gave him a warning instead of sending him to Impel Down which I am supposed to. New Users should be paying attention to the instructions that are clearly depicted on the layouts. Too many users are editing the layouts especially the character layout without reading the instructions which they should have. I have placed many warnings for them to follow which they should have. If they don't know if they done something wrong, then how they know not to do it again? template is there any way i can get a Gallery template[[User:Arctic-Fox|'✖☯Arctic-Fox☯✖']] 06:44, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Erased from history?! Yesterday I aplied the devil fruit template to an article of mine which needed it. the edit saved successfully. However today the page is back to its orriginal junk version, and everything else I did on this wiki yesterday has vanished. Furthermore the counter for the "14 days on the wiki" acheivment reset itself from six to zero, almost as though I wasn't on at all yesterday... Has this happened before at all, and is there anything that can be done about it? What happened was that its somehow undone everything I did yesterday, and discounted the fact that I was on the wiki at all. very annoying. Mera Mera no Mi Hey since ace is dead that mean's i can use his DF right. [[User:Arctic-Fox|'✖☯Arctic-Fox☯✖']] 05:24, June 26, 2011 (UTC) : yes you can! 05:25, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Cool Roronoa Senshi 13:25, June 26, 2011 (UTC) can i use a image from one piece but change the color ?[[User:Arctic-Fox|'✖☯Arctic-Fox☯✖']] 04:11, June 27, 2011 (UTC) : Sure! Help me out with this http://sekireifanonforsekireis.wikia.com/wiki/SekireiFanonForSekireis_Wiki Sorry i thought it wasnt possible lol i thought it didnt work lol sorry i did that rly it was just to see ill undo it right now 12:08, July 2, 2011 (UTC) My Videos? Hi there Zoro, I heard from 1NF3RNO that my videos seem to be causing some problems? Or something like that. Is it coz of copywright or do they just take up too much data? If you want me to delete them just give me the word and I'll change them from videos to links. I don't wanna cause any problems for this site or any of it's users so I will resolve any issues I may cause and say sorry for any inconviences I may have caused. TheMediaJudge 20:49, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Thank you Zoro, I'll make sure that they won't cause any copyright issues :) Thanks again for letting me keep my videos :D TheMediaJudge 13:57, July 5, 2011 (UTC)﻿ Signature Hey, my super awesome signature seems to not work here and I was wondering if there was something I could do to get it to work. 03:52, July 6, 2011 (UTC) KONG! Yo, WG CinC! I sincerely apologize for my rash action earlier for making 1NF3RNO a chat mod. I thought he would make a great Chat Mod since he's there everyday and an admiral. I would definitely say he's the most popular user in this wiki. I shall perform my ultimate 2 grovels to show my apology! but this guy will do it for me! m( __ __ )m GROVEL as for other chatmods, I have only made Admiral Kizaru (1NF3RNO) a chat mod. 1mHungry4444 told me that Marcus Junior made him Chatmod. I am not sure about others...sorry Also I have talked wtih Admiral Galcion, Chopperfan, and 1NF3RNO that we all agreed that Whiskey13 does not deserve the position of Vice-Admiral since he is NOT active in this wiki. He has only performed 4 edits in this wiki and all of them are comments. We need a VA who helps other users in this wiki and maintain this site and we do not feel he is qualified for his position despite having votes for him in the Marines elections (only 2 votes). and we really think that Whiskey13 doesn't know that he is a Vice-Admiral here......Sweatdrop...... Also we have discussed that we still have a open position for a Vice-Admiral. We are supposed to have 5 but only 4 now. I have asked for recommendations from the 3 Admirals for which user should be a Vice-Admiral. So far Roronoa Senshi - 3 TheMediaJudge - 3 Wyvern 0m3g4 - 2 We Fleet Admiral and Admirals want your approval as WG CinC to appoint the position of Vice-Admiral to Roronoa Senshi and TheMediaJudge and deprive Whiskey13 of his position. Please and thanks. Also can you please use your Pacifista aka bot to give every user a notice about the bimonthy Yonkou Election and post the link in the community corner? Thanks FoolishMortalFOOL 05:33, July 6, 2011 (UTC) here's the link ~~旦_(∩_∩ ) some tea, WG CinC? Template test Sig test -- :After effects?-- Are you the one that wanted to collab? Or was it really 13th Madman? Roronoa Senshi' 20:26, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Sense?! ... I was going to come here and rant about how your message on my talk page made absolutely no sense to me, but the above message makes everything clear with a bit of thought. I do not know how your sig ended up on my message, and I did not intend to put it there. I'm sorry if this caused any trouble or confusion. 13th madman 13:34, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Reply Sorry but you see the outrage that the title have caused to the users in this wiki. I had to act. AWC is actually a fellow user of the wiki who forgot to log in (well, a new one), and that user must know the consequences of their actions so they won't commit such heinous action again. Also, I didn't threaten to ban him, I just want that user to know about Impel down and how would he be punished if he refuses to comply. Also, I don't need to make a blog about this since it's pretty clear that this user's action is not approved and requires hasty action to fix this. Look, I respect your idea that we should ban any users in this wiki but the option of banning someone exists for a reason. Hopefully I hope no one gets banned but if no one knows about the severity of their actions, how would someone learn from it? That's why rules exists and that's why we Marines exist. So what's the point of Marines if we don't act in behalf of others? Pretty much, don't think I want to ban or punish users, I just gave them warnings so they won't be punished later but I will have to resort to punishment if the times comes b/c of the rules we have. And please don't contradict my comments. I'm not you. but other than that, have a nice day. FoolishMortalFOOL 23:37, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Rep Proper "L" Picture has been upploaded, like you asked. Sig test(again) * Sig Here's the signature: 16:20, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Test 2: 16:30, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Test Devil Fruits Hi there! Thanks for the welcome! Yes I could use some help! I'm a little confused about the Devil Fruits. Where could I go to find out more about them? Also how do I make a fanon? Thanks for your time! Sora no yume 19:59, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Deletion reply Oh, you mean the Shunji Shunji no Mi? It was deleted b/c an author request. Since UndeadHero finally claimed that it's his after settling it with Xramos. He asked me to delete it so he can start a new one which is the Soku Soku no Mi. FoolishMortalFOOL User_talk:FoolishMortalFOOL 22:35, August 2, 2011 (UTC)